


Airplane

by lunarperigee (nilavu)



Series: what's in a name? [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Airplanes, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Flying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilavu/pseuds/lunarperigee
Summary: Geonhak can barely believe it.It's been less than a year since their debut but they're already going on their first ever US tour. Barely two years ago, Geonhak had been broken-hearted and betrayed, deciding to quit the idol life for good. And now-"Hyung, you're sitting in my seat."Or: Geonhak and Keonhee always sit together on flights and Geonhak has to suffer the consequences.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee
Series: what's in a name? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Airplane

Geonhak can barely believe it. 

It's been less than a year since their debut but they're already going on their first ever US tour. Barely two years ago, Geonhak had been broken-hearted and betrayed, deciding to quit the idol life for good. And now-

"Hyung."

Geonhak looks from the window he had been staring out of. 

Keonhee is standing in the aisle sulkily, clutching his Ryan plushie close to him. Whenever they go for overseas schedules, Geonhak and Keonhee always sit together.

"You're sitting in my seat."

Geonhak sighs. Does it really matter? He wonders.

But he knows even before the thought is fully formed, that yes, it does matter. Especially in the case of the maknae line.

Geonhak decides that it's more believable that they're going on their first US tour rather than the fact that he's apparently in charge of literal children in the body of grown-up men. He didn't think his early childhood education major would come in handy this way. Sure, his members are professional in their work and surprisingly wise in some aspects but their antics are sometimes too much, even for him.

Geonhak sighs again (he does that a lot around his members, especially Seoho-hyung) and moves to stand in the aisle so that Keonhee can move into the window seat. 

Beside him, Keonhee looks out the window like an excited child, gripping onto the armrest to get a closer look. Geonhak thinks he would poke his head out of the window if he got the chance. 

Suddenly, Keonhee turns around and looks at Geonhak with a big smile on his face. 

"Thanks, hyung."

Geonhak nods and feels the corners of his lips turn up into a smile.

* * *

A few hours later and they're still cruising through the air. Geonhak doesn't really mind flying - in fact, he likes the thought of catching up on sleep on a long-haul flight very much.

However, Keonhee is a different case. It's not that he's a light sleeper. It's not that he even sleepwalks or anything like that. It's the fact that he has a habit of swinging those long legs of his around without a care to his surroundings when he's sleeping. It's a problem back at the dorm too, what with them all sleeping on bunk beds and whatnot (Hwanwoong complains about it even to this very day).

In hindsight, this is probably why Geonhak and Keonhee are seated together. The others must have decided that Geonhak's strength would come in handy when struggling with Keonhee's long, long limbs. And of course, Geonhak is also armed with patience too (a necessity when dealing with ~~children~~ his members).

Suddenly, Keonhee shifts in his sleep and flings an arm around Geonhak on top of the blanket he has on. 

"Hyung," he whines, barely opening his eyes, "move over."

Geonhak shakes his head as he sighs.

"You always take up so much space, hyung. I think every time we sit together the space is getting smaller."

Geonhak is taken aback.

" _I_ take up too much space?! Yah! What about you?!"

Nevertheless, Geonhak scoots nearer to the aisle as much as he can. Keonhee grumbles something under his breath but shifts in his seat so that he can rest his head on Geonhak's shoulder. Geonhak nearly rolls his eyes, then catches himself and decides to pat Keonhee's back a few times instead. 

Keonhee hugs him tighter.

Geonhak smiles as he sinks into his seat and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Geonhak feels as though he's physically dragging himself into a conscious state as he tries to open his eyes. He wants to sleep, really, he does, but it's not like he can ignore a whole human being on top of him while he's trying to sleep. 

Keonhee had already launched the upper part of his body onto Geonhak's before he drifted off to sleep. That's fine. Geonhak could handle that. Sometime during his sleep, Keonhee had decided to also throw his leg over Geonhak's - which, admittedly, isn't much of a problem either. No, that's not it. 

The problem is Keonhee's sleeping habit. Geonhak is only just now realising why his legs are hurting so much. Keonhee had unknowingly been swinging his leg back and forth so that it hit Geonhak's leg over and over again. There's bound to be very nasty bruises there by tomorrow.

Geonhak winces as Keonhee's leg hits him again. He gently pushes Keonhee off of him and guides him into his own seat. Geonhak straightens in his seat and reaches down to return Keonhee's stray leg to where it's supposed to be.

He winces while he rubs the sore spot and hears a rustle coming from beside him. It's Keonhee, of course, and as Geonhak looks up at him, he yawns loudly. He seems a bit brighter after his sleep.

"How was your sleep, hy- oh."

Keonhee spots Geonhak rubbing his leg and suddenly looks sheepish. 

"It's okay, Keonhee-ah," Geonhak assures him before he can even speak. "You do this in your sleep, it's not like you do it on purpose."

"I'm still sorry, hyung."

Geonhak straightens and pats his hand. Keonhee clutches onto it and intertwines his own with Geonhak's.

"Hyung…."

Geonhak looks at him.

"Do you think...that Seoho-hyung will be alright?"

"He'll be fine, Keonhee-ah, don't worry."

One of their members getting sick or injured, especially during a promotion period, is nothing new but Keonhee's always been the worst worrier.

"I just hope he gets better soon and that he can perform together with us."

Keonhee leans against him again and Geonhak starts absentmindedly carding his fingers through Keonhee's hair.

"I hope so too."

Whatever playful fights and bickering he may have with Seoho-hyung, Geonhak cares for him as much as the other members and can't wait for the day when they can all perform on stage as six again. He hopes that day comes as soon as possible.

"Dongju brought along a doll," Keonhee mumbles against his shoulder. "To represent Seoho-hyung."

Geonhak smiles at that. Their maknae, despite all his cold exterior appearances, is just a softie. He'd seen how carefully Dongju put the doll into his backpack and carried it around.

Geonhak feels his eyes close. Keonhee seems to notice and sits up away from Geonhak.

"Hyung, you can go to sleep now. I don't think I'll be sleeping anymore, so I won't kick you."

Geonhak nods drowsily, only half hearing his words and leans into Keonhee, who opens those long arms of his and wraps them around him. 

Keonhee's arms feel like an extra blanket and sleep claims him easily.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by two things:  
> 1\. This [tweet](https://mobile.twitter.com/ravnmoonlight/status/1298600881840181248)  
> 2\. [Keonhee's sleeping habit](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ppFeTgseQ7g) as explained by Hwanwoong at 8:20
> 
> My [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ikeonheek)


End file.
